Solar panel technology is improving rapidly. One area of marked improvement is the lifetime of panels. Some solar panels on the market today carry a 25 year warranty. The advantage of this longevity is hampered, however, if supporting equipment requires maintenance, replacement, or other attention before the 25 year period ends. The competitive market for energy demands that all the components of a solar panel be as durable and trouble-free as the solar panels themselves to minimize maintenance and replacement overhead.
Many solar panel installations are located in remote, harsh environments such as the deserts of the southwestern United States. A chief concern with solar power support equipment, such as power inverter cabinets, is managing the excessive heat produced by operating the equipment in addition to the natural ambient heat normally found near solar panels. A trivial solution is to use the abundantly available electrical power produced by the solar panels to run many, large fans. Doing so, however, significantly affects the amount of energy produced by the installation, and ultimately the profitability of the installation.